This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary objective of this project will be to identify the genetic determinants of autoantibody formation what occurs before the development of clinical disease. The first phase will be to determine the autoantibody profile in samples that have already been genotyped. The second phase will be to replicate these findings in a second set of samples typed for both antibody profile and genotype at specific loci.